equilibriumrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Venus Violet
"You mean I'll handle you from here..." -Venus to the group after saving Luta and Gerald. Venus is one of the antagonist's of the game Equilibrium. She is a wicked woman, with an odd tendancy to growl and meow like a cat. She comes to intercept at inconvenient times which disrupt's Maeron's group, her first being in Earthset Fort. History Nothing is known about Venus Violet's history, minus possibly remembering the events of an invasion led by Earthen fourteen years before the siege of Earthset. Character Episode 1 Venus Violet interrupts Maeron's group from finishing her army at the siege of Earthset Fort. She enter alone, though expecting there to be help from the Fire Council within, who are now dead. Rickee, Kuri and Maeron all confront her after much taunting and mocking. The group eventually defeat her, thus forcing her to withdraw her army, while making an immature comment about the smell. She will later appear in Wimsford Ruins, where she will get revenge on the group as they attempt to claim the Ice Shard of Equilibrius. She will save Kurai and Kage, while using them to bolster their forces. Though now, Maeron and whoever is with him at the time are surrounded by her guards, as it proves to be fruitless to attempt to fight her, in the keep and the group are incarcerated. The remaining members must then find their location to free them from her grasp. Relationships Maeron Tyr-Wen "Yes, Maeron, I did evaluate my chances this time!" -Venus to Maeron. Venus and Maeron briefly interact, showing similar relationship structure to Groar and Maeron. They both love mocking one another, though Venus knows of Maeron's potential seemingly, asking her to join her. Maeron can answer "Well, maybe..." before being interrupted by Rickee barking at Venus how that's not going to happen. When they meet again in the Ruins, the two are similar to how they act in Earthset. Venus however by now appears to see Maeron as an annoyance rather than a rival. Kuri Sourgrass "Oh for-WHAT!? You again!?" -Kuri to Venus, annoyed at her second arrival. (Determinant.) Venus and Kuri briefly interact, showing siimilar relationship structure to Groar and Kuri. Kuri is once again eager to fight while Venus delays her like Groar, building up her anger. She seems to ignore Kuri's taunts and focuses more on Maeron. Kuri may interact with her again to a similar extent if the player invites Ox to the group, though Venus now treats the group as an annoyance rather than a threat that Ox supposedly said that they were. Rickee Bleak "Oh well howdy do! A girl with a cat fetish, why don't you come here and let me pet you real nice?" -Rickee to Venus about Venus' speech pattern. Rickee and Venus, as enemies, share a natural aggressive relationship to one another. They are seen taunting each other until battle starts betweent them. The two mock each other as if it were a friendly tease however, though this may have a polysemic meaning to it. Later, Rickee can see Venus again in the ruins to where Venus retorts back with a snarky remark to one of Rickee's when he taunted her in Earthset. Ox Shadowmist "Just go along with them..." -Ox to the group, reluctantly going with Venus to prison. (Determinant.) Ox dislikes Venus as she completely ruined his plan to obtain the Ice Shard from Kage and Kurai. He reluctantly goes along with being incarcerated by Venus, while Venus gloats how worthless it is for them to try and fight against them. Luta Spring Luta dislikes Venus very much presumably, due to her causing the possible death of her Uncle Gerald. However, Venus appears to ignore her and focuses on the group. Gerald Hopshar Gerald may have been told by Luta about Venus if he lived, therefore creating a dislike for her, though his death may not even have managed to have him force an opinion on her, therefore never actually meeting her. Kage "Yes, whatever! Just keep out of our way." -Venus to Kage and Kurai while letting them escape death. Kage appears to be friendly towards Venus, showing gratitude when Venus lets the two escape from their deaths. Venus sees them however as a nuisance, feeling that they are incapable of defeating the seemingly unstoppable group, taking it in her own hands to silence them. Kurai "Yes, whatever! Just keep out of our way." -Venus to Kurai and Kage while letting them escape death. Kurai appears to be friendly towards Venus, showing gratitude when Venus lets the two escape from their deaths. Venus sees them however as a nuisance, feeling that they are incapable of defeating the seemingly unstoppable group, taking it in her own hands to silence them. Victims Killed This is a list of victims that have died to Venus: *Gerald Hopshar (Caused, Determinant.) *Jasmeen Hekkle (Caused, Determinant.) *Possibly numerous Earthen guards and men. Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land Trivia *Venus is the only recurring villain so far in the game. *Venus is the first antagonist to kill or cause the death of someone. *Venus will retort to a statement either Rickee or Maeron said to her in Earthset Fort when she appears again in Wimsford, depending on who the player let in the group. *As mentioned by Rickee when he was commenting on her speech pattern, Venus apparently has a fetish for cats. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Fire Council Category:Female